House of Relationships OLD
by houseofanubisfreak1234
Summary: My season 4 (no Touchstone of Ra) This year is senior year, there are no mysteries just love. There will be drama, humor, romance and a few break ups. Couples are Jara, Peddie, Fabina, Walfie and minor Jeroy. Disclaimer: I do not own house of Anubis- CURRENTLY BEING RE-WRITTEN-
1. Chapter 1: Guess who's back

"Finally back" said Patricia as she jumped out of the cab, and grabbed her suitcase. She suddenly spotted eddie getting out of his cab.

"Eddie" she yelled across to him, "Yacker" He replied. Patricia ran up to him and crushed him in a hug. "You're killing me here" wheezed Eddie "Sorry" replied Patricia, loosening her grip on Eddie. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Oi you two, get a room" They broke apart to see Jerome and Alfie coming towards them. "You're one to talk, half the time it's surprising to see that your lips aren't connected to Joy's" shot back Patricia "Where is Joy anyway" "I don't know, she said she would meet me here"

"Did I hear someone say my name" they turned around to see Joy. "Joy" Patricia hugged her "Hey there Joyless" Jerome says leaning into kiss her, they start kissing.

"Now who needs to get a room" said Patricia rolling her eyes.

~Line break~

They all walked over to anubis house, Mara joined them on the way there. When they got there Alfie immediately ran to the kitchen. "Hey guys" said Fabian and KT running over to hug them all "Hey" everyone said hugging.

They all walked into the kitchen, except for Patricia and Eddie "So how was your summer" Eddie asked Patricia. "If you count listening to my parents drone on about how amazing Piper is as fun, then yeah I had a great summer" answered Patricia

"Well I think your parents were droning on about the wrong twin" replied Eddie. He leaned down and kissed her passionately.

"Whoa, not the first thing that I want to see after being gone a year" They broke apart "Wait a minute" said Patricia, she could recognise that voice from anywhere.

They both turned around, that's when they saw her standing there.

"Nina" They both yelled, they engulfed her the biggest hug ever. "Hey guys" she hugged back. Everyone came out to see what the big commotion was. Everyone was shocked to see who it was, they all ran to join the hug.

"Hey guys what's going on out he-" Fabian stop short, everyone stopped hugging Nina and gave Fabian a clear view of her.

"Nina" he whispered. Everyone decided to give them some space, so they all left to do there own thing.

They started to slowly walk to each other, when instinct kicked in and there started running. When they reached each other Fabian picked Nina up and spun her around. He set her down, but still held her tightly as if she would disappear at any moment.

"I missed you so much" he whispered into her hair, tears rolling down his face. "I missed you too" she replied. They broke apart and did the one thing they had been wanting to do for a whole year. They kissed


	2. Chapter 2: Regrets

**HEY GUYS, so i hope you guys liked my last chapter it was my first ever so anyway here is the second chapter.**

* * *

Lately Jerome he had been doubting his relationship with Joy, sure he still liked her but there was one person nagging in the back of his mind

Mara

Sure he cheated on her with Willow, then she planned revenge on him and change into someone else on him, except lately she's changed back to the old Mara. And he never really knew why he cheated on her. Was it lack of Romance or Passion, Was it because he wanted to have fun, he doesn't really know.

Then along came Joy, back then he didn't know why he didn't notice her before, but now he has realized that only wanted to be with Joy because he thought it would fill the hole in his heart. The Mara shaped hole. But the only person that could fill that hole was Mara herself.

Jerome realized that he loved Mara, her silky black hair, her beautifully tan skin, her big chocolate brown eyes, how her hair smells of frangipanis. But he had to go mess everything up by cheating on her, then going out with her best friend instead of trying to patch things up her.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock his door. It was Joy. "Hey" she said as she sat down on on his bed. She leaned down and kissed him, he reluctantly kissed back. "What are you doing cooped up in here?, come out, Trudy made your favourite Double choc chip cookies". She dragged him out.

He really didn't want to socialize, and he especially didn't want to see Mara. He walked into the kitchen he saw Fabian with his arm around Nina _I guess they got back together, no surprise there_ he thought as he went to get something to eat.

He didn't know if it was fate, or if the world just hated him. On the way to the kitchen from the living room to get some cookies, he just had to bump into the one person he really didn't want to see. Mara.

"Oh sorry Jerome" she apologised in her sweet voice, that always gave him butterflies. "N-N-No i'm sorry i-it was my fault" he stuttered, _god I am such an idiot_ he thought. "It's fine, well nice seeing you" she smiled at him as she walked gracefully away, Jerome shook his head and continued on his way to the kitchen.

~Line Break~

Alfie and Willow were sitting in her room talking about their summers, "Hey Alfie" asked Willow "Yeah babe" Alfie answered. "Do you think I am good enough for you" she asked sheepishly, "Wills, why would you ever think not" asked Alfie confused.

"Well I mean you went out with Amber, the Amber Millington, i was never as good as her" replied Willow looking down at her hands "Don't you ever think you are not good enough, you're perfect" said Alfie. He leaned down and kissed her.

~Line Break~

The girls were going to have a back to anubis sleepover and they were going to have it in KT, Willow and Joys room. The girls were setting up when all the other girls came and helped.

"So KT how was your experience as the newbie" asked Nina grabbing some M&Ms "Let me guess you got some sought of liquid thrown at you" Nina winked at Patricia. "Yep I got a glass of orange juice, oh but I got Patricia back by throwing some cereal on her" Replied KT, everyone laughed.

"So guys tell me all the goss i missed out on" asked Nina, Joy, Mara and Willow dove into the story of how Jerome cheated on Mara and Willow and how Jeroy came about.

Then they started on the story of what happened between Patricia and Eddie. "Wow, I missed a lot when I was gone" Said a surprised Nina "You don't know the half of it" replied Patricia, Everyone laughed.

"Ok girls who wants to play Truth or Dare Anubis style" asked Joy. They all got into a circle, "Ok i'll go first, hmm, Mara" asked Joy "Truth" replied Mara _classic Mara_ everyone thought. "Hmm, Ok, Do you still have feelings for Jerome" asked Joy, "Of course not, he is your boyfriend and plus he cheated on me I don't think I could get over that" she replied.

The girls continued to play and have fun, but what they didn't know was someone had heard what Joy had asked Mara and Mara's answer.

~Line Break~

 _Oh why did i cheat on her, now she doesn't even like me_ thought Jerome as he walked down the stairs.

He was on his way to ask Joy something when he heard it

 _-Flashback-_

 _He was about to knock on the door when he heard giggling, so he put his ear against the door and listened_

" _Ok girls who wants to play Truth or Dare Anubis style" he heard Joy asked, for a minute all he could hear was people shuffling around. "Ok i'll go first, hmm, Mara" asked Joy "Truth" replied Mara_ Classic Mara _he thought._

" _Hmm, Ok, Do you still have feelings for Jerome" asked Joy, he listened intently for Mara's answer. "Of course not, he is your boyfriend and plus he cheated on me I don't think I could get over that" Jerome's heart shattered into pieces, he had forgotten why he was there in the first place. He moved away from the door and began walking down the stairs._

 _-End Flashback-_

When he reached his room, he slammed the door and collapsed onto his bed. "Hey mate, what's up with you" _Crap_ he had completely forgotten Alfie was here.

"Alfie, have you ever regretted something so bad, you wish could go back and change everything" Jerome asked his best mate sitting up on his bed. "Well one time I ate out of date ham and ended up throwing up in class, I definitely regret that" replied Alfie.

Jerome laughed as he remembered that day, "Night dude" he said turning out the light, "Night".

* * *

 **Well guys i hoped you enjoyed that chapter as much as i enjoyed writing it. Please review your ideas and comments**


	3. Chapter 3: Presents and Jealousy

**Hey guys here is Chapter 3 but first I wanna thank my first reviewer houseofanubisfan2, when I first started fanfiction I didn't know what to expect, and I was reluctant at first, but just to read that review it made me so happy so yeah. Thank you**

* * *

Nina was so happy to be back at Anubis, she had missed everyone especially Fabian. She was back in her old room but she was still upset that Amber won't be there.

Right now she was about to tell everyone in Sibuna why she could come back.

"Well, when I was in America Sarah came to me and gave me this necklace and said it would stop the bad things from happening" said Nina showing them the necklace. It had a dark green gem with silver detailing all over it, it was hanging on a thin gold chain.

"Lets hope that there is no crazy mystery this year, I am seriously falling behind on my studies" said KT, "Yeah me too" said Patricia.

"Sibuna" Said Nina covering her eye, "Sibuna" they all said. After another half an hour of talking they all left one by one, soon only Nina and Fabian were left.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you through a letter, I just couldn't stand the thought of saying goodbye" said Nina looking down at her feet. "Lets not worry about the past it's not important, what's important is now and that were are together" replied Fabian. They slowly leaned until their lips met in a passionate kiss. They broke apart "I love you" whispered Nina, "I love you too" Fabian whispered back, then they kiss again.

* * *

Mara couldn't deny that what she said in truth or dare was a lie, but she couldn't let Joy know that she still had feelings for Jerome.

 _Is it just me or do I always fall for my best friends boyfriends_ Mara thought as she lay down in her bed. Sure Jerome cheated on her, but she still loved him. She loved his dirty blonde hair and the way some of it flopped in his eyes. His eyes oh his deep blue eyes, she could get lost in them if she looked for too long. She loved his laugh and smile.

She sometimes lays in bed some nights and wonder why he cheated on her, sometimes she thinks it's because she not good enough or not worth it, sometimes she thinks it's because he got bored being with her. Whatever it was, it was too late to change things, he was now with Joy and probably happier than he has ever been.

Suddenly there was a knock at there, she got up to answer the door, but as she was opening the door she tripped, and she was sent crashing down on top of the person on the other side.

Of course the person she landed on top had to be the one person she really didn't want to be in this situation with.

It was Jerome

She used her arms to push herself of him, so she was just hovering above him. "Hi" she squeaked "Hello" he said, obviously shocked that she was on top of him. "Um…" he said obviously referring to the fact, she was still on top of him "Oh right" she said getting off him and standing up.

"S-Sorry about that, you know clumsy me, Um Joy isn't in here if you are looking for her" she stuttered, "It's fine, um I'm actually here for you, Poppy's birthday is coming up and I was wondering if you could help me with some Ideas of what to give her" he replied.

"Oh well sure come in" she moved aside to let him in, "So did you have anything in mind that you think she would like" Mara asked, "I had a few things in mind" he replied. "let's hear them"

* * *

"Damn alarm" Patricia groaned, as she tried to cover her ears with pillows. "You know you could just get up" said Mara from across the room as she was getting her tie on. "Ugh fine" Patricia replied, rolling out of bed.

She quickly got changed out of her Pjs and put on her school uniform. She walked downstairs and sat down next to Eddie. "Hey weasel" she yawned, "Hey Yacker you seem tired, what let me guess you spent all night thinking of me and couldn't get to sleep" he replied smirking.

"Don't flatter yourself slimeball" she glared at him, "You're right, I've got you to do that for me". She swatted him on the chest, he ignored it and draped his arm over her shoulder.

He knew she loved it when he does this, it made her feel wanted and protected, though she would never ever admit it.

Suddenly Jerome came in, "Oh Jerome I have the perfect gift for you to give to Poppy" Mara said standing up and going to talk to him about it.

"So I was thinking, you know how she loves all the photos she has of you and her?" she asked "Yeah" he replied confused about where this was going. "Well I was thinking that maybe you could create a photo album of all the photos" she finished, "You know that I am not very good at that sought of stuff" he replied. "Well I'll help you" she offered

"Thanks Mara you are the best" he said, and suddenly he didn't why but he hugged her, Mara was confused for a second, but she soon hugged back.

"You know Mara I never really apologised for cheating on you" he suddenly said as he let go of her "You don't have to really I'm happy, and you and I don't need to worry about it you and Joy are together" it hurt her to say the last part, but it also hurt Jerome to hear it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at breakfast

"What are they going off to talk about?" Asked an obviously jealous Joy, "Oh Mara's helping Jerome with a present for Poppy, they were discussing it yesterday when I went into our room" answered Nina.

"Well why didn't he ask me to help?" asked Joy, "Probably because Mara knows Poppy better, remember when Mara was helping Poppy find her dad?" replied Patricia "Don't worry you have nothing to worry about" she reassured her.

"Well come on Yacker we have to get to class" said Eddie standing up and holding out his hand for Patricia to take. She stood up and picked up her bag and went out the door with Eddie.

"Come on Willow" said Alfie, they walked out together and everyone followed.

* * *

"Now class your assignment is due tomorrow" said Mr Sweet as the classes dispersed out of the classroom.

"So Nina I was wondering whether you would like to go on a romantic walk with me" Fabian asked holding out his hand for Nina. Nina was shocked, he didn't stutter once throughout the whole sentence, he really has changed.

"I would love to" she replied taking his hand. They started walking, "So how have you been" asked Nina. "Um great, I mean we had the whole Robert Frobisher-Smythe thing but other than that I've fine. You?" Fabian replied. "Yeah I have been fine, It was great not having to worry about an evil curse, or the elixir of life" she answered.

"Well we should be getting back soon" Stated Fabian "Yeah we should, but you know what, I think that was the best romantic walk I have ever had" she got up on her tippy toes and kissed him.

Boy had she missed him.

* * *

 **Well there you go, please review your ideas and comments**


	4. Chapter 4: Confessing and Kissing

**Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter ENJOY!**

* * *

"That's the last photo, aaaaaaaand done" said Mara as she finished putting in the last photo in the photo album, "Have you written in the card" she asked Jerome "Yep, I just need you to sign it now" he replied. "I don't need to sign it, it's your present to her not mine" she said, "Well you helped me make it so it is from you and me both" he replied.

He gave her the card and a pen and she signed it with a little message from herself, "Where's the envelope" she asked "Here" he gave it to her. She put it in the envelope and wrote _Poppy_ on it **.** Then she wrapped up the photo album.

"Don't forget to post this tomorrow, Okay Jerome" she said sternly as she handed him the package, "Don't worry, I will" he put the package in his school bag so he wouldn't forget.

Mara looked at her watch it was 9:15pm already "Well look at the time I should go" she said standing up and going to the door, "Night" she said sweetly, "Wait Mara" he said then stood up and walked to the door "I had a good time tonight, thanks" he said honestly. "Me too" she replied "Sweet dreams".

And with that she walked gracefully away up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey buddy what's up" Alfie asked his best mate as he walked into the room, "Not much what about you" Jerome replied. Jerome really wasn't in the mood to talk, he hadn't got a wink of sleep last night, he couldn't stop thinking about Mara.

"No me neither, Willow and I have a date in an hour" Alfie answered sitting on his bed. "Hey Alfie" Jerome asked, he decided he needed to tell someone about his feelings, "Yeah buddy" "Can I ask you something, let's say you did something bad to someone, then went out with their best friend, but you suddenly had feelings for them again, what would you do" he asked.

"Well it depends how bad the thing was that I did, if it was a little thing then it shouldn't really be problem if you apologise, but if it was something horrible then it's gonna take a little more than an apology to fix it". Alfie moved to sit next to Jerome, "As for the feelings part, If it was just a small crush I wouldn't worry about it, but if I thought it was Love I would break up with their friend, because there is no point leading her on." he finished.

After listening to Alfie, he decided he was going to break up with Joy, Alfie was right, there is no point leading her on "Thanks mate that was some really great advice" Jerome patted Alfie's back

"So who are we talking about here" Alfie asked with his eyebrows raised, "No one" Jerome said quickly, suddenly everything clicked in Alfie's mind, he was talking about Mara and Joy.

"It's about Mara and Joy right" Alfie asked, Jerome looked away, "Aha it is" Alfie smirked.

"You know you can talk to me about this stuff, I can be serious at times" Alfie said putting his hand on Jerome's shoulder, "Come on tell me everything". "OK" Jerome replied, and he dove into the whole story

* * *

"Hey Alfie?" Willow asked her boyfriend as they were walking to the park for their picnic, "Yeah Wills", "What were you and Jerome talking about when I came in?".

Alfie knew he couldn't tell Willow what he and Jerome had been talking about, because she would tell Joy and Mara. "Um nothing much, just guy stuff" he said nervously, but luckily Willow didn't notice, "Oh okay".

They soon finally reached the park, "This looks like a good spot" Alfie said as he put down the picnic basket. They sat down and ate and had a really good time.

* * *

 _I am such an idiot_ thought Patricia as she sat in the bathroom stall floor crying. It all started when she was going to find Eddie because they were going to walk to class together.

- _Flashback-_

 _Patricia was walking down the hallway to Eddie's locker, she was just about to turn the corner, when she saw Eddie talking to Rachel Howard the cheerleading captain._

 _She hid around the corner, but when she poked her head out, that was when she saw it. Eddie was kissing her, Patricia got out from behind the corner "Having a good time there" she said glaring at them._

 _Eddie pushed Rachel off him "Yacker, it's not what it looks like" he said shaking his head, "Yeah right" she said on the verge of tears, but she refused to let them fall. She ran away to the bathroom._

 _-End Flashback-_

"Patricia" she heard someone say, "Go away" I sniffed, the stall door opened, Joy was standing there. "Oh Patricia, what happened" she asked sitting down next to her on the floor, "Eddie happened" she sniffed wiping my eyes, "What did he do this time" she asked.

She went into the story of what happened, Joy was really angry. "Oh boy am I gonna give Eddie a piece of my mind, but first we are gonna clean you up and show him that he is not worth your time" she said, she pulled Patricia up and fixed up her make-up.

They walked out of the bathroom with their heads held high, even when they walked past Eddie to sit down. He tried to talk to her but she didn't listen.

 _Boy has Eddie messed up_ Joy thought as she watched Patricia ignore Eddie's pleas for her to listen to him.

* * *

 **Well guys there you go, I had a bit of writer's block while writing this one so sorry if it's not good. Anyway don't forget to review your Ideas and Comments. See you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Skyping and Apologising

**Hey guys here is the new chapter, I really hope you are enjoying the story so far.**

* * *

"Yacker please listen to me, she kissed me, not the other way round" Eddie pleaded as he followed behind Patricia as she walked to her locker.

When she reached her locker she stopped and turned around, "You know you could have just told me you didn't want to be with me, you didn't have to cheat on me" she replied getting her things out of her locker.

"Yeah, but I do wanna be with you, and once again she kissed me" Eddie tried to convince her. "You could have said look I don't think we're working out" she continued. "Yacker, just listen" he tried to say. "Or I don't want to be with you anymore" she carried on, "Just listen to me" he tried again.

She just kept rambling on, Eddie tried interrupting her but she just wouldn't listen, so he did the one thing he knew that would shut her up. He kissed her. **(A/N anyone else feeling deja vuey)**

Patricia kissed back, she had missed this, she didn't know how long they were kissing for, but it must have been ages because they were brought out of there own world by KT saying "Uh, people are staring".

They broke apart, "You're the only one for me, okay" Eddie breathed, "Okay" she whispered quietly.

* * *

"Hey Jerome" Joy said sitting down next to him on the on her bed, Jerome was planning on breaking up with Joy today but he just couldn't himself to do it because tomorrow was their 6 month anniversary, so he made himself promise to do it next week.

"Hey there Joyless" she leaned in to kiss him, he leaned in too and reluctantly kissed her back. Suddenly Mara walked into the room, "Hey Joy I wa-" she cut herself short, Jerome pulled away quickly, "Sorry, I'm interrupting something aren't I" she apologised. "No it's fine I'll go" Jerome said standing up, "No you don't have to, I will come back later" Mara said hurrying out of the room.

Jerome sat back down on Joy's bed, "So anyway, you looking forward to our 6 month anniversary date tomorrow?" Joy asked. "Yeah" he tried to sound as enthusiastic as he could. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

* * *

Mara walked out of that room as fast as she could. It was like a stab in the chest to see them kissing.

She hated herself for liking Jerome when he was with Joy. Joy deserves happiness after the whole Fabian thing, so Mara kept everything bottled up, but she hated it. She had to do it when she liked Mick, but he was with Amber, She feels that she always falls for the wrong guys.

But all she wanted to do was to tell someone, she couldn't tell Patricia because she was Joy's best friend, she couldn't tell KT or Nina because she didn't know them too well, she couldn't tell Willow because she would accidently let it slip to someone somehow.

She had no one to talk to, then she thought of the perfect person. Amber. She rushed to her room and got out her Laptop and called Amber on Skype. It was late morning there in America there.

"Hello" Amber suddenly popped up on the screen, "Hey Amber" Mara replied, "Oh Mara, I feel like I haven't seen you in ages" Amber said. "I know, Um I was wondering if I could have some advice on something there is no one else I can talk to" Mara replied nervously.

"Oh sure, what do you need help with" Mara started telling her about the whole Jerome situation. "Hmm, you are in a difficult situation, what I would do is go out and try to find someone new" Mara nodded thoughtfully "You know, go out with a few guys and maybe you will fall in love with one" she finished.

"Amber that's a really good idea thanks" Mara smiled gratefully, "Now that's enough about me, let's hear about Fashion School".

Mara talked with Amber for a couples more hours, then they said goodbye and that night Mara fell asleep peacefully, happy that she finally got all of the things she wanted to say off her chest.

* * *

"Hey Nina, when you were in America, did you meet anyone else" Fabian asked nervously, he had been wondering for a while and he finally had the courage to ask.

"Well I tried too because I didn't think I was ever coming back, but there was no one like you" she answered and kissed his cheek. "Well that's good" Fabian replied relieved, "What about you" Nina asked, "No I didn't even try, I was always so upset that you weren't coming back"

The couple sat there on the park bench with Nina's head on Fabian's shoulder and Fabian's arm around Nina, just treasuring every second that they spent together.

* * *

"Ha I win" Willow shouted victoriously, she and Alfie were playing cards with cookies, "You are really good at this" Alfie smiled at his girlfriend.

"Hey I was thinking, since Jerome and Joy will be busy tomorrow because it's their anniversary, that we could go see a movie tomorrow or something" He asked putting his arm around Willow. "I think that would be Fabulous" she replied and kissed his cheek.

* * *

 **So there you go, remember if you have any suggestions or ideas just review the story or PM me. Bye, Kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6: Dates and Secrets

**Hey guys, first I just want to say thanks for 146 views, it has all happened so thanks. Here is chapter 6 ENJOY!**

* * *

Joy was getting ready for her dinner date with Jerome, she was really excited, she liked Jerome. Sometimes she would worry that he would fall for Mara and again, but then she remembers that he loves her.

All the girls were helping her get ready, she was wearing a bright dark purple dress that cut at her knees at the front, but kept going at the back, her hair was curled and pinned to the side, she had on very neutral make **-** up **(A/N What she wore to prom in the touchstone of ra)**.

"Okay girls how do I look" Joy asked as she spun around, "Beautiful" all the girls said. "Ok now get down stairs and amaze your very lucky boyfriend" Patricia said as she pushed Joy out the door.

Meanwhile…

Jerome was in his room putting on his tie, he was really nervous. He felt bad for leading Joy on like this, it wasn't fair to her or him.

"It will be fine" Alfie reassured him, "It's just one date then you have to break up with her, you can't lead her on like this". "Don't you think I know that" Jerome sighed frustratedly.

"Well she is probably waiting for me at the stairs, have fun on your date with Willow" and with that he left the room. He walked down the hallway and saw Joy sitting at the stairs "'bout time, where have you been" Joy asked obviously a little upset. "Oh you know Alfie and his Gibberish" he replied **.**

Joy looped her arm around Jerome's and they walked out the door.

* * *

"Alfie I'm scared" Willow said into Alfie's shoulder, "It's okay babe, I'll protect you from any zombies" Alfie replied stroking her hair.

They had decided to go see a horror movie. When the Movie finished they decided to go get a milkshake. "Hmm, strawberry" Willow sighed as she sipped her milkshake "I wonder how Jerome and Joy are going on their date"

* * *

"So, I can't believe this is our six month anniversary" said Joy taking a spoonful of soup, "Yeah me neither" Jerome said truthfully. "Are you okay, you seem a little off" Joy asked with concern in her voice, "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind" he replied.

All of that sentence was a lie 1) he was not fine and 2) He didn't have a lot on his mind, he only had one thing. Mara.

After they finished dinner they decided that it was late and that they should get back to anubis house.

"I had a really great time" said Joy, "Me too" , she leaned up and kissed him, there were no sparks for him, but he kissed back so she wouldn't be suspicious. "Night" she said, "Night.

* * *

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said as he walked into his girlfriend's room, "What do you want, weasel" Patricia asked. "Is it a crime for wanting to see my girlfriend" he smirked as he said next to her.

"Well it depends on why you want to see your girlfriend" she smirked, "Well I was thinking, we haven't been on a date in a while, so I was wondering if you wanted to do something tomorrow" he asked her.

"That sounds like fun" she said, "Great meet in the clearing in the woods an hour after school okay" and with that we walked out of the room.

"Ooh how romantic a picnic in the woods" she had completely forgotten that Mara and Nina were still in the room. "It's not that big of a deal" Patricia replied. "Of course it is, you have to let us help you get ready" Mara insisted, "Fine but no pink or sparkles" "Deal" Nina and Mara both said.

* * *

Joy walked back into her room tired from her date, "So, how did it go" KT asked her, "It was good, but Jerome was acting really weird for some reason" she replied taking of her high heels.

"Maybe he was just nervous" KT said, "Yeah, maybe, anyway I am going to go have a shower and get ready for bed, I am exhausted".Joy grabbed her toiletries and went out the door, but just as she stepped out she remembered that she still had Jerome's jacket on that he had given to her because she was cold.

She walked down stairs and was about to knock on the door, when she heard Alfie and Jerome talking about their date. _Maybe I can find out why Jerome was acting so weird_ thought Joy.

"So how was the date" she heard Alfie asked, "Well I survived it, that's a good thing" she didn't know what he meant by survived. "You know you're now going to have to break up with her, I mean you can't be with Joy while you still have feelings for Mara".

Joy's felt like her heart had just been smashed into little tiny pieces, she threw the jacket to the the floor and ran up the stairs.

When she got to her room she slammed the door and slid down it, KT and Willow ran to her. "Joy what happened" Willow asked, Joy didn't answer she just started crying. "I'll go get the other girls" said KT.

She rushed to the other room "Hurry Joy's upset and she won't tell us why" KT told them. All the girls rushed to the room. "Joy what's wrong" Patricia asked her as she knelt beside her Best Friend, Joy swallowed the lump in her throat and told them about what she heard.

Everyone turned to Mara, Mara went straight beside Joy "Joy I am so sorry, I didn't even know" she apologetically, "I know, It's not your fault that he is a jerk". All the girls hugged, "Hey you know what, we are independant girls and we don't need to depend on boys, come on we are having an independent girl sleepover" Mara said "That's a great idea" replied KT.

So Mara, Patricia and Nina went and collected all there stuff, and the girls had a great time and Joy forgot all about Jerome for now.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, go checkout my poll on my profile and review the story. Bye, Kisses**


	7. Chapter 7: Orange juice Mara

**Hey guys, first I want to thank GMWfan23 for reviewing its great that you're enjoying the story. Anyway without further adieu here is Chapter 7**

* * *

"Morning Joybells" Jerome said sitting down, "Hey, hope you had a good time last thinking about Mara last night on our date" Joy glared at Jerome, "What" he asked confused, "Don't deny it slimeball, Joy heard you and Alfie talking last night" Patricia eyes looked like they were about to shoot daggers at him.

Jerome looked straight at Mara, but all Mara did is put her head down not daring to meet his eyes. "Joy I-" Jerome started "No, save it, guess now you're about to finally get what you wanted, we are over!" Joy yelled on the verge of tears, she stormed out of the room.

"Joy wait" Jerome was just about to go after her, but Mara stopped him. "No" she stated firmly "You are going to stay well away from Joy, I think you've hurt her enough". Mara started to move slowly towards Jerome, "Did that letter you gave her mean nothing to you, you meant the world to her and I personally am going to make sure you never hurt my best friend again" she finished.

Then to finish it off she did the one thing everyone thought she would never do. She reached across the table, grabbed the jug of orange juice and and threw it all over Jerome, and with that she stormed out of the room going to find Joy.

Everyone just sat there, silence filling the room at the shock of what just happened. Jerome slowly sat down and put his head in his hands, he felt sticky and wet, but he didn't care. "I've really messed things up, haven't I" he asked Alfie "I'm afraid so" Alfie replied.

* * *

"Joy come on he's not worth it" Mara said trying to comfort her friend. Mara felt extremely guilty, not just because she was part of the reason Joy and Jerome broke up, but because a tiny part of her was happy that Jerome liked her

Soon all the other girls came up, "Hey Joy, did Mara tell you what happened downstairs after you left" Patricia asked her friend as she sat on Joy's bed. "No what happened" Joy asked curious as to what she missed.

"We really don't need to tell her do we" Mara asked, not really wanting everyone to know what she had done. "Yes we do. Anyway after you ran off, Jerome tried to follow you but Mara stopped him and and basically told him to stay away from you and that she will do anything to stop him from hurting you" Patricia began "Then you won't believe what she did next, she reached across the table and grabbed the orange juice and threw it at him" she started laughing.

"Wait, are we talking about the same Mara" said Joy absolutely shocked at what she just heard. "Thanks you are the bestest friend" Joy thanked her friend and hugged her. "No need to thank me, I actually rather enjoyed" Mara replied and they all burst out laughing.

* * *

"Can you believe what Jerome did to Joy" asked Nina, as she and Fabian walked to school together. "I don't know it seems like a very Jerome thing to do" replied Fabian.

"I guess" Nina said, Nina didn't know why but she asked "Would you do that to me", "Of course not I love you too much" He replied.

Nina reached up and kissed him passionately, "I love you too"

* * *

Joy, Mara and Patricia were walking down the hallway to class, "So I was thinking" started Joy, "and I was wondering you guys wanted to do something this afternoon. I feel like we never get to hang out just the three of us anymore"

Patricia panicked, she had a date with Eddie this afternoon, but she didn't want to tell Joy incase it upset her. "I uh-uh um…" she started, "Patricia here actually has a date, I bet she just didn't want to mention anything to you incase you got upset" Mara interrupted.

"Patricia, It's ok, go on your date with Eddie, but only if you let me help you get ready" replied Joy, "Ok sure" Patricia answered. "Yay this afternoon we need to make you look so good that you will knock Eddie's socks off" Joy said, getting excited.

"Whats this about knocking my socks off, it would have anything to do with our date this afternoon, would it Yacker" They turned around and saw Eddie standing there " You wish slimeball" scoffed Patricia.

* * *

 **Sorry it's so short but it's late right now and I am super tired. Anyway so the peddie date will be in the next chapter. Did you guys like how Mara dealt with things, leave your review. Bye kisses**


	8. Chapter 8: I Love You

Hey guys sorry for the wait here is chapter 8.

Mara was putting her books in her locker when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw Oliver Smith, captain of the football team (Soccer). He rarely ever talked to Mara.

"Uh, hi Oliver" Mara said obviously surprised that a jock like him, was talking to a geek like her. "Hi Mara, I know we don't talk much, but I have had a crush on you for a while now and I was wondering if you would like to go out" he replied.

Mara was shocked, she was about to politely refuse but then she remembered Amber's advice to go out with some different, because even if Joy and Jerome are over it would really hurt Joy if Mara started going out with Jerome.

"Um sure I would love too, when do you want to do it" she answered, " Tomorrow 6 O'clock, I will pick you up from Anubis house, cool" he replied and with that he ran down the corridor to catch up with his team.

~Line Break~

"Okay girls we have exactly when hour to get Patricia here ready for her date with Eddie" said Joy to Mara and Nina, KT and Willow were busy with school work. "Now Mara you will be in charge of her Hair and Makeup, me and Nina will decide on the outfit, K" instructed Joy.

When they were done, Patricia was wearing a flowy, one strap, black, lace dress that stopped at her knees and was also wearing her favourite pair of Black heeled ankle boots.

Her hair had been curled and put into a loose side bun, with pieces of hair loose, shaping her face. For makeup she only had a little bit of blush, mascara, eyeliner and some dark purple lipstick.

"Finished and five minutes to spare" all the girls high fived, "I better go now, just incase I get lost" said Patricia as she left.

Patricia walked to the clearing and saw Eddie there, "Hey, you like great, come on let's go" he said, she blushed but because of her make-up he couldn't see it, she silently praised it. "Go, go where" she asked, "Just follow me" he said.

~Line Break~

"Mara that's great" said Joy, Mara had told Joy about Oliver asking her out. "I know" Mara said excitedly, "Now come on, let's start this movie". They decided that they were going to watch Mamma Mia and by halfway into the movie they were already up singing and dancing along to the movie.

"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet only seventeen" they both song at the top of their lungs. "What's all this racket" Victor burst through the door, "Keep it down". "Sorry Victor" they both said with their heads down. But when Victor left they fell to the floor laughing.

Yep they really were best friends.

~Line Break~

"Are we there yet" Patricia asked impatiently, it felt like they had been walking for ages, "Yep" Eddie replied, She had been so bored she didn't notice.

It was beautiful, it was a cave with fairy lights all around the edge, inside there was a picnic blanket with all of her favourite foods on it and around the blanket were rose petals

"Oh Eddie it's Beautiful" Patricia ran to Eddie and kissed him with all the passion she could muster. When they broke apart, they just stood there looking into each other's eyes. Patricia finally broke the silence by saying "Come on, I'm starving" she dragged him over to the food.

"Eddie this is great" Patricia said biting into a cupcake, "Only the best for you, Yacker" he replied. They started looking into each other's eyes again. As they were doing so, Patricia realised something she never thought she would admit. She loved Eddie. She didn't like him a lot. She loved him.

"Eddie can I tell you something" she asked him nervously "Lately I have realised something. I love you" she looked down prepared to be laughed. When she didn't hear anything, she looked up but when she looked up, she didn't have time to register anything be caused a pair of soft lips crashed onto hers.

She and Eddie kissed for who knows how long. "I love you too" Eddie replied when they broke apart. "Really" Patricia asked, surprised he wasn't making fun of her, "Of course" he said "I knew the first time I ever saw you". Patricia gave him a look that said Really, "Ok maybe not the first time I saw you, but I realized ages ago"

Patricia kissed him again, expressing all the love she had for him.

~Line Break~

Willow's birthday was next week, and she was really excited for it, it was her first birthday at Anubis House.

But she wasn't the only one really excited, Alfie was planning a special Anubis themed birthday party for Willow. Alfie had already made invitations and was handing them out.

"Knock, Knock" Alfie said through Patricia and Mara's bedroom door, Mara opened it because Patricia was still on her date. "Hey Alfie" she said, "Hey Mara, take this" Alfie whispered in case Willow was around.

"What is it" Mara asked confused, "It is an invitation to Willow's surprise birthday I have been planning it for weeks" Alfie said still whispering. "Ohhhh how sweet, Patricia and Nina are not here right now do you want me to give them their invitation" Mara asked. "Yeah that would be great thanks" He handed her the two invitations.

"Bye and remember it's a surprise" Alfie walked downstairs to go hand out the invitations to the boys. Boy was Alfie really excited.

I do not own Mamma Mia or Dancing queen. Hope you liked that Chapter, Patricia admitted she loved Eddie, I had so many feels while writing this. Anyways Bye, Kisses


	9. Chapter 9: PDA and Planning

**HEY GUYS, Here are my answers to some of your reviews,**

 **GMWfan23: Thanks for the review, and you are so right about the Alfie whispering bit.**

 **houseofanubisfan2: Thanks and don't worry I will continue the story, because I really enjoy writing and have so many ideas.**

 **Hollie: Thanks, and hopefully with my reviewers support, I will.**

 **Anyway here is Chapter 9**

"Come on Joy, you have to get up for school" said Willow trying to get Joy up, "Just five more minutes" groaned Joy in response. "Come on" persisted Willow, "Okay fine I'll get up" Joy groaned and got up.

Joy was usually the first up, but last night she had a nightmare about Jerome and Mara kissing, and everyone saying how worthless she was. And when she woke up she couldn't get back to sleep.

She got changed into her uniform and went downstairs to breakfast, when she got there she saw Eddie and Patricia closer than usual but she knew why. Patricia had told her, Mara and Nina what happened on the date.

"Morning" she said to everyone, she walked right pass her usual seat next to Jerome and sat down next to Mara, shooting Jerome a glare on the way.

"So Mara, we have to get you ready for that date tonight with Oliver" Joy said, just loudly enough so Jerome could hear, Jerome shot his head up, intently listening to what they were saying. "I know, I'm so excited, he is so cute" he heard Mara say.

He decided he couldn't bare to hear anymore about Mara and another guy, "Um I'm going to head off, Alfie you coming" he asked his mate, "Um I can't I have to go do something" Alfie replied referring to the fact that he had to hand out the rest of the invitations for Willow's surprise party.

"Uh, Okay" he said and walked out, "So, Alfie want to do something tonight" Willow asked in her sweet, cheery voice. Alfie was about to agree, when he remembered he still had to organize stuff her party, because he only had five days left.

"Um, I would, but I have some stuff on maybe some other time" he replied nervously, "Oh okay" she replied, no longer cheery.

~Line Break~

Nina was in class, sitting next to Fabian. Lately she had been really happy, she and Joy were finally friends, she so far didn't have to do some impossible quest, and most of all she had her Boyfriend back.

She had to admit she was worried that when she came back he would be dating Mara or something like that **(A/N: Wink, Wink)**. But no, he stilled loved her.

She thought she was the happiest person in the world.

~Line Break~

"Hey Eddie, what's gonna to us happen at of the end of the school year" Patricia asked her boyfriend while they were sitting in the student lounge. "Um, we graduate and go to college" answered Eddie as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "No I mean what's going to happen to our relationship, I mean you probably want to go to some college in America and I am going to Manchester University"

"Now stop right there, here take a look at this, I was going to surprise you but now that your all worried about the future I guess I'll show you know". He picked up his bag and pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to her.

She silently read it. It was an acceptance letter from Manchester University. Patricia was over whelmed by happiness, "Eddie this is fantastic" she jumped on him and started kissing him.

"Come on guys, enough with the really gross PDA" KT said sitting down across from them, she really liked Patricia and Eddie being together, but she really didn't enjoy seeing them eat each others faces.

Patricia got off Eddie, she was about to go, but before she went, she gave Eddie the biggest hug and whispered into his ear "Thank you".

~Line Break~

Mara had just finished getting ready for her date, she was going to the movies. She wore a red long sleeve top tucked into a black skater skirt with a black belt. She had on stockings and brown boots.

Her hair (done by Joy) had been French braid into a side braid and for makeup she only had on a little bit of lip gloss and mascara.

She heard the doorbell ring, she ran down the stairs, she saw Jerome was just about to open it. She ran down even faster gently pushed Jerome out of the way and opened the door.

"Hey Oliver" she said sweetly, "Hey Mara, you look gorgeous" he replied, she blushed and looked down. Jerome was watching this whole thing, he felt sick, it hurt him to see her with another guy. _I wonder how hurt Mara felt when you cheated on her_ the little voice inside of his head said.

Eventually the couple left and Jerome was left all alone in the hallway, thinking to himself.

~Line Break~

Alfie had just finished inviting everyone and was now ordering the cake "I want a chocolate mud cake shaped like a hedgehog please" Alfie asked the Cake shop over the phone.

"Can you please have it ready by Saturday" Alfie listened to what the guy was saying, "Okay cool thanks bye". He hung up, suddenly Willow walked into the room. Alfie quickly hid everything, "Hey Alfie I brought you some hot cocoa" she said as she handed him a cup, "Thanks" Alfie replied taking the cup.

 _That was a close one_ Thought Alfie.

 **There you go guys hope you enjoyed it, go checkout my song fic "You broke me", it's really cool. Bye, Kisses**


	10. Chapter 10: Jealousy and Restaurants

**Hey guys, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last Chapter, and without further adieu here is Chapter 10.**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"You know, you didn't have to take me to a chick flick" Mara said as she and her date came out of the theatre. "Pfft, What are you talking about I loved that movie" Oliver replied, obviously lying.

Mara raised her eyebrows "Really" she said, "Okay maybe I didn't, but I thought you would like it" he replied sheepishly. "That's really sweet, but I really wouldn't have minded if we went to something different, as long as it wasn't a horror movie"

"I guess I should be taking notes" Oliver said, Mara laughed. "So what do you want to do now" Mara asked, "Well there is a little Italian restaurant, around the corner, it's my favourite" he replied, "That's sounds like fun" she said. So off they went to the restaurant.

 **~Line Break~**

Jerome walked into his room and slammed the door, "What's up with you" Alfie asked, "Mara's on her date with that idiot Oliver" Jerome replied collapsing on his bed. "You know it's not healthy to be jealous" Alfie said, eyebrows raised. "Jealous? Who's jealous, no ones jealous" Jerome said quickly, "Whatever you say" Alfie replied.

 **"** I'm not jealous, I am just worried that Mara will get hurt, this guy is a player" Jerome said sitting up, "Says the guy who cheated on her and then went out with her best friend" Alfie replied. "Look that was a mistake, but like I said I just don't want her to get hurt again" Jerome got up and went to his draws to get out his stuff to get ready for bed.

"Yeah sure, that and the fact that you're jealous" Alfie rolled his eyes and got out his laptop. "I'm going to have a shower and then tomorrow we are going to do some pranking" Jerome said walking out of the room. But where he was really going was the window to look out for Mara.

 **~Line Break~**

"This is delicious" Mara said taking a bite of her pizza "You have really good taste in restaurants". "I know, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself" he replied "Well It's late I think we should get back". "You're right" she said, she grabbed some money out of her purse "No, No, No I'll pay" he said, "Are we seriously gonna be that couple who fights over who pays" Mara said, "Nope because we won't be fighting, I will be the perfect gentleman and pay" he replied, "Fine if you insist"

Mara waited while Oliver payed, and off they went back to the house. When they arrived they stopped at the door, "I had a really good time tonight" Mara said, "Me too, I mean how could I not with such a beautiful young lady like you" He replied, Mara blushed.

They slowly started to lean in, when suddenly the door burst; they quickly pulled away from each other. Mara turned to see Jerome standing there "Yes Jerome" She said slightly annoyed, but a tinnie bit happy to see his handsome face.

"Oh umm…I um" he stuttered, Jerome Clarke doesn't stutter, "Well spit it out", "Um Trudy said that I have to bring you in" he finally said. "Oh, okay, bye Oliver" she waved and went inside, she walked to the kitchen.

She saw Trudy there, wiping down everything "You know Trudy, you cold have just waited 5 more minutes" she said, "What" Trudy replied. "Jerome said that you told him too come and get me" she said, confused. "I don't remember that" Trudy said.

Realization hit Mara, Jerome just didn't want her to kiss Oliver, "Why that little… Ugh" she said, "are you okay love" Trudy asked concerned "Yeah I'm fine" Mara said and she went upstairs.

 **~Line Break~**

Fabian and Eddie were both laying in there beds Fabian reading his book and Eddie on his phone. Fabian put his book down, "So Eddie, Nina told me that you and Patricia are both going to Manchester University" Fabian said, "Yeah" Eddie replied.

"What mad you apply to go there" Fabian asked, "Well, I knew I wanted to be with Patricia because I love her, and I knew she would be going there, so I applied" Eddie replied "Why'd you ask". "Well, I have been thinking and I want to spend the rest of my life with Nina" he replied, "Wait you're not proposing are you, I mean I know you love each other, but don't you think you're at bit young".

"No Eddie I'm not proposing" Fabian rolled his eyes "It's just, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, but that's what I thought before she left last year. I was heart broken; I just don't want to be hurt again"

"Listen Fabian" Eddie started "Nina loves you, she would never leave you, and you said that she said she never met anyone else when she didn't come back. I am sure you and Nina will be together for a very long time".

"Thanks Eddie, that really helped" Fabian put his book on his bed side table "Night he said "Night.

 **~Line Break~**

The next morning…

Willow had thought Alfie had been acting weird, not as weird as the time he broke up with her, but still weird. She thought maybe he didn't want to spend time with her anymore and she felt neglected, but today she decided she wold find out why.

Meanwhile…

"You will never believe what Jerome did last night" Mara was telling Joy, as they walked to school together, "Oliver was dropping me back at Anubis, and we were about to kiss, when he came barging out saying Trudy said to get me and it turns out he was lying" Mara rambled, but Joy being Mara's best friend understood all of it.

"He seriously did that" Joy said, she was as annoyed at Jerome as Mara was, "You know what we should get revenge on him for what he did to you and me" Joy said. "Oh no, you know my experience with revenge and Jerome" Mara hated thinking about how horrible she turned when she let all the revenge stuff get to her head.

"Don't worry I will make sure that won't happen this time" Joy replied, Mara looked reluctant "Please Mara for me", "Ok, fine" Mara finally gave in. They continued walking to school discussing several revenge plans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **So guys hope you like that chapter, keep reviewing. Bye, Kisses**


	11. Chapter 11: Revenge Plans and Surprises

**Hey guys, here are some answers to your reviews;**

 **GMWfan23: Maybe it will go to Joy's head, you never know, ;).**

 **Houseofaunbisfan2: I'm happy to know you love the story.**

 **Anyway, on with the story.**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

"Okay I have the perfect plan, I was up all night thinking about it" said Joy as she and Mara walked to class "Let's hear it". "Well it involves you and Jerome" replied Joy, "Wait this isn't going to be one of those plans where I have to get with Jerome then break his heart. Because we all know how that plan ended last time" Mara said.

"No, of course not" Joy replied "What we have to do is get Jerome really jealous, and it's going to be easy considering you're going out with Oliver. Speaking of Oliver, there he is over there" she said pointing over to a group of guys walking past them. Oliver spotted Mara and winked at her, she blushed.

"Good job Mara, you are really good at this revenge stuff", "Huh" Mara said confused, "Jerome saw that whole thing" Joy replied, "I didn't even notice he was there" Mara said as they entered the classroom. "That's not the point, what matters is that you should have seen his face, he was definitely jealous".

Mara was unsure about the revenge plan, but she pushed that feeling away and agreed with Joy.

 **~Line Break~**

"So Alfie, my birthday is tomorrow, and I was wondering if we could do something"

Alfie panicked he couldn't tell Willow about the surprise party. "Um, I might actually have something on" he said nervously, Willow's face dropped "Oh… Okay" she said "I need to do some homework, I am going to go" she walked sadly out of the room.

It killed Alfie to see her like this, but he knew she would be so happy tomorrow so he just let her go. Jerome walked into the room, "Hey Alfie" he said, glumly "What's up with you" Alfie asked, as glumly as Jerome. "Mara and Oliver. What about you" Jerome replied. "Willow's surprise party is, limiting my time with Willow and she is getting upset"

"You know what, we need to do something to take or mind of things" Jerome said "Who's up for some pranking", "Me." Alfie replied "Who should our next victim be" he asked. "Oh I know just who" Jerome said.

 **~Line Break~**

At first Joy was upset that Jerome still had feelings for Mara and was leading her on, but now she was just angry and frustrated. All she could think about was how he lied to her in what he said and the letter. She had kept that letter in a box under her bed, she bent down and grabbed the box, she took the letter out. She held the letter between her two hands; "Yeah right" she said to the letter, she ripped the letter in half "You were just a bunch of lies".

Then suddenly a wave of tears came crashing into her eyes and down her face. For awhile she just sat there and cried, letting all the emotions that she had kept bottled up out.

"Joy" she heard a quiet voice whisper, she looked up and saw Mara sitting next to her. "Oh Mara" she said as she hugged her best friend "He hurt me so much, I just want somebody to love me for once" she said into Mara's hair. "I know, and you know what we are going to make him hurt as much as he made you and me hurt put together" Mara replied.

Mara was no longer unsure about revenge, she knew that she had to get Jerome back for hurting Joy like that, especially after all those promises he made. _Jerome Clarke you better watch out_ she thought to herself.

 **~Line Break~**

Patricia and Nina were sitting in there room talking, "I really miss Amber, its not the same without her here" Nina said holding a picture of all the original sibuna. "I know, but I can't say I miss her trying to give me makeovers" Nina laughed.

"Amber's really missing this place, I saw her before I left for the airport" Nina said "Because I was going to a new boarding school in New York I saw her all the time".

"Really, how is she?" Patricia asked, "Good, but you should have seen her when she found out about Alfie and Willow dating, she was very upset. But she's fine now" Nina replied.

"I haven't spoken to her in ages" Patricia says "What's the time there right now?" "Its about twelve o'clock there and it's a holiday, lets call her" Nina said. Patricia grabbed her laptop and called Amber on skype.

"Hello" Amber's face popped up "Hey Amber" Nina and Patricia said at the same time. "Hey you guys, I feel like I haven't spoken to anyone from Anubis house in ages, apart from Mara. That reminds me I need to call Mara and see how she is" Amber replied. "Why did Mara call you" Patricia asked confused, "She wanted to ask me for some advice" Amber said, "Why didn't she ask someone here" Nina asked just as confused as Patricia.

"I'm not allowed to say" Amber replied, "Anyway, how have you all been". The three of them spoke for a bit longer until Nina and Patricia needed to get to sleep. Nina was really missing her BBF (Best British Friend). But little did she know Amber was missing her BAF (Best American Friend) too.

 **~Line Break~**

The next morning…

Mara was getting dressed for the day. She and Joy had already thought up a revenge plan. Mara was going to make Jerome jealous of her and Oliver, so Jerome will do something really stupid to embarrass himself (Which knowing him he will do). Then in front of everyone in the school they were going to go up on stage and reveal to everyone what Jerome has done to all the girl's he's dated.

So right now they were in the middle of Phase 1; Make Jerome Jealous. She walked downstairs to breakfast and sat down next to Joy, "Morning" she said "Morning Mara" Joy replied. "You know Joy, my date with Oliver the other was really great, better than any date I've ever had" Mara said just loudly enough for Jerome to hear, "Really that's great, I heard you guys are going out again" Joy replied just as loudly. "Well we haven't planned anything but I am going to ask him if he wants to do something tomorrow" Mara said.

Suddenly Jerome got up and said he had to do something and left, Joy and Mara high fived. Suddenly she remembered it was Willow's birthday, "Oh I forgot, Happy Birthday Willow" Mara said. "Thank you Mara. Now I'm going to go get into my birthday dress" Willow said and left the table.

"Okay guys" Alfie said "I need all the help I can get with this party. Here are the Jobs. Joy, you are in charge of keeping Willow busy" Alfie said "Gotcha" Joy replied and she went upstairs to get Willow and take her somewhere away from the house.

"Mara when Jerome gets out of our room, you guys are going to go collect the cake" Alfie said. Alfie had purposely put Mara and Jerome together. "What… Ugh fine" Mara left to go get Jerome; she wasn't looking forward to spending time Jerome.

"Nina and Fabian, you guys will help Trudy with the cooking" Alfie said, "Ok" they both said and went to go help Trudy. "The rest of you will be heling me with the decorating" Alfie finished. _This is going to be a long day_ everyone in the house thought.

 **~Line Break~**

 **(A/N: I was going to leave it there but I was to into it)**

"Willow, you dressed" Joy asked knocking on their room door, "Yes" Willow burst through the door wearing yellow sparkly dress that flowed out and stopped at the knees. "I'm ready to bedazzle everyone downstairs" she said happily, "Actually Willow you're coming with me" Joy grabbed Willow and dragged her downstairs and out the door. "Where are we going" Willow asked "You'll see" Joy replied.

Meanwhile…

Mara knocked on the door "Jerome" Mara called through the door, the door opened "Mara?" Jerome sounded shocked. "Um, Alfie said we had to go collect Willow's cake from the cake shop. I have already called a taxi to take us into town" Mara replied. "Ok" they walked out the door and into the taxi and off they went.

 **~Line Break~**

Joy and Willow were at the zoo looking at the hedgehogs. "Aren't they cute" Willow cooed, "yeah sure" Joy replied, she had spent the last three hours, and was getting very impatient waiting for the call to say they were ready for Joy to bring Willow to the party back at Anubis house.

Suddenly Joy's phone beeped, it was saying they were ready for Willow and her to come back. "Come on Willow we have to get back to the house' Joy said dragging her out of the zoo "Why" Willow asked pouting "You'll find out soon"

 **~Line Break~**

"I'm sorry about the whole Joy thing" Jerome said, he and Mara were in the taxi on the way back to the house. "It's not me who you should be apologising too" she glared at him and looked away "Well maybe I would have by now if you let me" he sot back.

They sat the rest of the in silence, and when they finally arrived at the house they just got out of the car and went inside and went their separate ways. Mara gave the cake to Alfie and went to talk to Patricia.

"They are walking up the path, everyone hide" Alfie shouted. They turned the lights off and all hid. Suddenly Willow and Joy came into the house, "Why is it so dark?" Willow asked, she went into the living room and turned the lights on. "SURPRISE" everyone shouted, there were heaps of people here, Students from Horus house, Isis house, Osiris and many more. "OMG" Willow said "SQUEEE, who organized this". Everyone pointed to Alfie.

"Oh Alfie, you are the best boyfriend ever" she ran to him and crashed her lips against his. There were a few 'awws' and wolf whistles here and there. When they broke apart Alfie yelled "Lets get this party started". "Alfie is this why you haven't been spending time with me" Willow asked, "Yeah sorry about that, I just wanted you to have the perfect birthday" Alfie replied.

"Well it is perfect, and you know what wold make it even more perfect" she asked him, "What?" "This" she crashed her lips onto his again.

Yep it definitely was a perfect birthday.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **WOW! That was the longest chapter I have ever written, anyway so who do you think Jerome and Alfie are going to prank next. Also I am not sure if Amber should come back tell me if you want her to (Keep in my mind I won't change the story to Amfie, I am sticking with Walfie). Bye, Kisses.**


	12. Chapter 12: Kisses and Mistakes

**Hey guys, so I just wanted to thank you all for 900 views, it really means a lot to me. Anyway I am going to start the chapter from where we left off, the party.**

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

"Hey Oliver" Mara said walking over to Oliver, "Hey Mara" he replied. "So I was thinking, did you want to go out and do something tomorrow" Mara asked sweetly, "Sure" he said "How about a picnic in the park". "I would love that" Mara replied "Bye, see you tomorrow" Mara said and she walked back to where she was previously with Joy.

"So how did it go" Joy asked, "Perfect, we are going to have a picnic tomorrow in the park" Mara replied "So did you find away for us to reveal what a player Jerome is". "Yep" Joy replied "I got Mr Sweet to let me organise a singing competition, so what we do is you and me write a song about Jerome and what a horrible person he is, and then after we sing it, we expose him" Mara was impressed, it must have taken hours of planning.

"That's a great idea" said Mara "Wait you can sing right?", "Of course I can if I couldn't then why would I have said a singing competition" Joy replied. "So when is it?" Mara asked "next term" Joy replied, "Next term, that's ages away" said a shocked Mara. "I know, but Mr Sweet said that there were too many things going on already, so I had to move the date to next term" Joy replied.

"What kind of things" Mara asked confused, "Well the school art competition, the year 11 and 12 end of term prom, the sc-"Joy was cut off by Mara saying "We're having an year 11 and 12 end of term prom" Mara asked getting excited, "Yeah l know, I would be more excited if I actually had someone to go with" Joy said, looking sad.

"Don't worry I bet someone will ask you, I mean who wouldn't want to go with a gorgeous and smart girl like you. And plus the prom is two months away" Mara reassured her friend, "You're right." Joy replied "Anyway let's go dance" she dragged her friend to the dance floor.

Meanwhile…

KT and Eddie were talking in the kitchen "I am so glad there is no mystery this year" KT said "Yeah me too, I mean what if something happened to Yacker again" Eddie replied, KT looked down sad. When I said she liked Eddie and Patricia together I was lying, KT really liked Eddie more than a friend. But she didn't do anything about it because she didn't want hurt Patricia.

Eddie seemed to noticed KT's change of moods, "Hey what wrong" He asked her, "Nothing, I'm fine" she replied "Actually can I ask you for some advice" she asked him, "Yeah sure, go ahead" he replied.

"Well what would you do if you really liked someone, but they were with someone else and you didn't want to hurt the person there with feelings" She said, "Well I would tell the person how I feel and see how everything turns out" he said, completely oblivious to the fact that she had been referring to him.

"So you would tell them how you feel" she said, "Yep" he answered. "Ok here goes nothing" she said to herself, she grabbed Eddie by the collar of his jacket and crashed her lips against his.

She didn't get the chance to see if he kissed back because the sound of glass smashing broke them apart. She turned her head around to see Patricia standing there, tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to fall, glass was smashed all around her from the cup she had dropped. Everyone was quiet and now looking from KT and Eddie to Patricia back and fourth.

Patricia whispered something barley audible but KT thought it sounded like "How could you". Patricia suddenly turned around and ran out of the room, tears spilling down her face.

"Patricia" Eddie called after her, he was about to run after her, but all the girls except KT stopped him and ran up stairs themselves. Eddie continuously hit his head on the wall. _What have I done_ KT thought.

 **~Line Break~**

"Patricia let us in" Joy said softly through the bedroom door, all the girls were there except KT "Is KT with you" they heard Patricia croak out, "No" Mara replied. Patricia opened the door a fraction, just to check for herself, she then let all the girls in.

She went back and sat on her bed, she had mascara running all over her tear stained face. The girls sat down next to her, Mara on her left, Joy on her right and Willow and Nina in front of her. "I can't believe him" Patricia managed to croak out, "I know" Joy replied.

All the girls did a group hug "And you know what the worst part is?" Patricia sniffed "I told him that I loved him and that was one of the hardest things I've ever done. He also said he loved me back. Yeah right, he was probably just looking for the right moment to tell KT how he feels". Patricia's mind went back to the date where she told Eddie that she loved him, she suddenly burst back into tears.

"Yacker are you in there" they suddenly heard Eddie, "Do you want us to deal with him?" Nina asked. Patricia shook her head, he wiped her eyes got up and opened the door. "What do you want _Eddie_ " she spat at him "Sorry if your looking for someone to kiss, KT's downstairs". "Yacker, she kissed me, I didn't even know that she liked me" Eddie said, Patricia scoffed "It is so obvious that she liked you"

"Look it doesn't matter. I don't feel that way about her, she kissed me" Eddie pleaded. "What like this" Patricia grabbed Eddie by the collar just like KT did and forcefully kissed him, Patricia accidently lost herself in the kiss. When her mind finally got her heart under control, she broke away from Eddie and slammed the door in his face.

"You go girl" Mara said, "Although it was hard to tell if that kiss was fake or not, I mean for a minute there I thought it was going to turn into to a full make out session".

"Oh ha ha ha, I was just making a point" Patricia said. "Okay, we believe you" Nina said. The girls burst out laughing.

 **~Line Break~**

After Patricia had slammed the door in Eddie's face, he just stood there stunned, Patricia had only ever kissed him liked that once before and that was when she told him she loved him. Now he really needed to get his Yacker back but he decided he needed to get some sleep first. As he walked down the stairs, he noticed that everyone had gone back to their own houses, he looked at his watch and noticed that it was 9:30.

When he got to his room he saw that Fabian was already in bed reading something about Egyptian Mythology. "Hey" Eddie said "Hey" Fabian put the book down "Since when did you have feelings for KT, I thought you loved Patricia" Fabian said. "I do love Patricia, KT kissed me and I didn't even kiss back. I mean I didn't even know she liked me" Eddie replied.

"It was actually pretty obvious, I mean you can see it in the way she looks at you, laughs at your jokes, when something is wrong she will always go to you and the way she touches you. Basically everything Patricia does except kiss you and insult you" Fabian said.

"Well I don't see her like that, I love Patricia with a my heart" Eddie said "And I wouldn't do anything to purposely hurt her". "Well you have a lot of fixing to do tomorrow" Fabian said.

"I know"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **So guys that was chapter 12, by the way I in no way ship Keddie, that kiss was just for drama. Also I still haven't decided if Amber should come back, I probably will have decided by next chapter. Bye, Kisses.**


	13. Chapter 13: What You Can't Ever Have

**Hey guys, I have decided not to bring Amber back, I apologise to all you Amber fans but I just think that if I bring Amber back then that means I have to create heaps of new plot lines for her, and I have a hard enough time thinking of plot lines for the cast I have in the story right now. So yeah, but she may come back at graduation. Anyway here is chapter 13.**

 **,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

Everyone was at breakfast except KT and Patricia. Patricia didn't come down because she didn't want to see Eddie or KT. KT didn't come because she didn't want to see Eddie or Patricia. No one was really talking because of last nights events.

The girls weren't talking to Eddie because of what happened, and the boys just didn't want to make the girls angry by talking. "You're all quiet this morning" Trudy said placing some juice on the table, "Where are KT and Patricia?" "Patricia isn't really that hungry, though I'm not surprised considering last nights events" Joy said glaring at Eddie, she usually was Peddie shipper but she thought that what Eddie did to Patricia was horrible.

"For the last time, KT kissed me" said a really frustrated Eddie, "You know what, I am going to sort everything out right now" he got up and went upstairs. He got to Patricia's room and knocked on the door "Yacker please listen to me" Eddie pleaded through the door.

Patricia was in her room, laying in bed watching one of her guilty pleasures. Pretty Little Liars. When she heard Eddie, at first she was reluctant to let him but then she just really wanted to see him so she let him in.

"Okay I'm listening" Patricia said sitting on her bed "Yacker she kissed me, its you I love. I love you with all my heart and I would never intentionally hurt you" He said sitting down next to her. "How do I know that you're not just saying that" Patricia said, not believing him.

"Look" he took her hands in his "I can't see the future, but I can't imagine my life without you. You make me feel like the happiest guy on earth, I don't think I could survive without you. Even if you don't feel the same way, I will never stop loving you" He finished.

"You are so cheesy" she rolled her eyes, she then smiled, she crashed her lips onto his. Patricia's hands moved around Eddie's neck and his to her waist. They both smiled into the kiss, they never wanted to let go, but since humans need air they had to break apart. They put there foreheads together "Do you believe me now?" Eddie asks her, "Well I don't know, I might need another kiss to help me make up my mind" she teased.

"Ok, I think I can do that" he pushed his lips against hers; they kissed each other with just as much passion. "Hey Patricia I ne-" They broke apart to see KT standing there "Um I'm going to go" KT said as she rushed out the door.

"Wait KT" Eddie said "Patricia wait here, I need to sort things out with KT" Eddie ran out of the room. "KT wait" he finally caught up with her "Look about last night, it was stupid of me" KT said "its fine, I like you but I don't like you that way" Eddie said. "I know. Still best friends" she asked smiling, "Maybe just friends for a while, I don't know if Patricia would like it if we were best friends, I don't think she trusts you" he replied, her smile faltered for a second but she kept a straight face "Um, sure I understand" she said, but inside she was mentally kicking herself for messing everything up.

 **~Line Break~**

"Ok Mara time to get you ready for this date with Oliver" Joy said, she started doing Mara's hair, "Now here is the plan, I'll go get Jerome and then when I give you the signal you come downstairs, Got it" Joy said, "Got it" Mara replied

When Joy was finished, Mara was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve top tucked into the same black skirt and brown belt she wore on their first date to the movies. She had on some black stockings and black boots. They were going for an edgy look

For Mara's hair Joy just curled her hair and put a simple black beanie on. She only had a little bit of natural makeup on.

"How do I look" Mara did a spin, "Definitely Oliver Smith worthy" Joy replied, "Now lets go". Mara and Joy walked out of the room and to the stairs "Ok you wait here and I'll go get Jerome", Joy walked downstairs and knocked on Jerome and Alfie's door. Luckily Jerome answered, "Joy" he was shocked to see his ex-girlfriend at his bedroom door "Come with me" Joy said, "Why?" asked Jerome "Just come"

They walked to the hallway, Joy whistled, which was her signal for Mara to come down. Mara walked gracefully down the stairs and pretended to be surprised to see Jerome and Joy standing there, "Oh hey Joy, I am just about to go meet Oliver at the park. Wish me luck" she said "Good luck" Joy replied. Mara walked out the door.

"Um what did you bring me out here for" said Jerome hurt hearing Mara talk about going out with another guy "I brought you out here to show what you can never have, and you know what, I hope it hurts bad" Joy said narrowing her eyes "Really bad"

Joy walked back up the stairs and Jerome was left standing there dumbfounded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **So guys hope you enjoyed that chapter. PEDDIE FOREVER. Did you think that Jerome deserved what Joy said or not. Also I need you guys' help, If you have a great song idea for Mara and Joy to sing at the singing competition let me know by reviewing or PMing me because I am having trouble picking one. And one more thing before I go, what couples do you want more scenes with review or PM me. Bye, Kisses.**

 **P.S check out my new one shot for Jara 'Really' its really good.**


	14. Chapter 14: Summers and Picnics

Hey Guys, please don't shoot me for not uploading any chapters. It's just this week has been so busy I mean I had so much homework, and I was really tired. Then I was going update yesterday but my computer broke and now I am using an iPad to type this so sorry if there are any mistakes. Anyway here is chapter 14

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey I was thinking we should go on a date tomorrow after school" Fabian said as he and Nina sat on his bed. "That's a great idea" Nina said as she kisses his cheek, "What do you want to do?" she asked. "Well I have something in mind, but it's a surprise" he replied mischievously, "You know I don't like surprises", "Well you will love this one" He replied as he kissed her.

They kissed with passion, Nina had been back for a month now but they still had really missed each other while they were separated. They broke apart, they stared into each other's eyes, they really loved each other.

~Line Break~

Patricia was walking down the hallway to get to her bedroom when she knocked into someone. It was KT. "Oh hey Patricia" KT said nervously "I actually need to talk to you", "Yeah right, why would I want to talk to the girl who went behind my back, well thought it was behind my back, and kissed my boyfriend" Patricia scoffed.

"Look just hear me out ok, me and Eddie sorted things out, but he doesn't want to be best friends and hang out as much anymore because it might upset you" KT said, "Wow he knows me so well, no wonder he's my boyfriend" Patricia started to walk away but KT stopped her.

"Wait I was just wondering if you could say to him it doesn't matter if me and him hang out and it wouldn't bother you" KT knew it was a big ask, "Wait so you want me to tell my boyfriend that it's okay for him to hang out with the girl who tried to make a move on him. Yeah right" and with Patricia stormed into her room.

~Line Break~

"Can I please take this blindfold off now" Mara asked for the seventh time that day. When she met up with Oliver, he put a blindfold on her and took her hand to lead her on the way. "Yep" he replied, she took off the blindfold.

There was a picnic blanket on the ground in front of her and a playground all around her. "Come on" Oliver dragged her to the swings, she got on and he got on the one next to her. "Okay the person who swings the highest has be pushed by the loser" Oliver said "Okay" Mara said laughing.

They swung higher and higher and eventually Mara won, probably because of her weight.

"I was gonna push you anyway" Oliver said, Mara laughed "You know what I'm starving, let's go eat" Mara said.

They walked over to the food, Mara said down and poured herself some soft drink and grabbed a muffin and started eating. "This is so delicious" Mara moaned, "Well I did cook it" he replied, "Really, you are really good" Mara replied, shocked that a jock like Oliver could cook.

They sat there for a while eating and talking, they soon decided that they were going for a walk. Mara shivered, it was a cold autumn day and the long sleeve top wasn't that warm, "Are you cold" Oliver asked, he took of his leather jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks, but what about you, you'll freeze" Mara said, "Don't worry, when you've had to do football training in really cold and wet weather so many times, you kind of become a immune to it" Mara laughed.

Mara was still confused why Oliver would ever want to go out with her, the only time he had ever talked to her was when she used to hang out with Mick and his football team. "Well we should be getting back" Oliver said and they went back to pack everything up.

~Line Break~

Joy was sitting in her room, looking through all the photo's that she and Jerome had taken over the summer. But she didn't enjoy it as much as she'd told Jerome, you see they went to Jerome's place for the holidays. But she knew that Jerome's family didn't really like her. Poppy was upset that Jerome cheated on Mara and then went out with Joy, his dad also was upset that Jerome wasn't with Mara anymore because he thought they were soulmates.

Maybe they are Joy thought I mean I'm obviously not his soulmate. One of the actual reasons she trying to make Mara stay with Oliver is because she is worried that Mara and Jerome will get together and she will be left with a broken heart.

Didn't you do the same thing to Mara the little voice in the back of her head said I mean you really hurt Mara by going out with Jerome for real, and she let you be happy instead of thinking of herself. Joy sighed with frustration Mara doesn't even like Jerome anymore anyway she said so herself Joy fought back, How do you know she could have been lying. Oh shut up she said to herself.

~Line Break~

Mara and Oliver finally reached anubis house, "I think that was the best picnic I've ever had" Mara said "Well I think so too" they leaned in and there lips met, Mara felt something a tiny little spark, but then she started to think she was kissing Jerome.

She quickly broke away, "Well thanks again, we should do again another time" she quickly hugged him and ran into the house and slammed the door. She needed to get over Jerome.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well guys hope you enjoyed if you have any ideas or suggestions PM me or review. Bye, kisses


	15. Chapter 15: Songs and Theatres

**Hey guys,so I have decided I am going to upload every Monday, Thursday, Saturday and Sunday. But if I am feeling in a writing mood you might get another chapter on Tuesday, Wednesday or Friday. Ok here Chapter 15.**

* * *

All of the Anubis residents were sat in class, most of them were really tired because they had barely got a wink of sleep because they had too much on their minds.

"Class, I have some exciting news" Mr Sweet announced, everyone groaned, exciting news to Mr Sweet was a pop quiz and that really got Mara excited. "As some of you may have heard, the new ice skating rink is opening this Saturday and the owners have invited all of the grade 12's to come and try it out"

There was chatter all around the room, some people couldn't care less but mostly everyone was excited, suddenly the bell rang. "Alright class you are dismissed" Mr Sweet said,everyone exited the room.

"I'm so excited" said Mara as she and Joy walked to their lockers to put their stuff away, "I know me too" said Joy "And also this is the perfect time for you too get Jerome jealous, I mean yo and Oliver can act all lovey dovey at the rink right in Jerome's face"

Mara smile dropped for a moment "Yeah" she replied not too enthusiastically, Joy turned around and stopped right in front of Mara. "You're not getting cold feet are you" Joy said looking straight at Mara, _No I just don't want to hurt the boy that I love_ Mara thought but dared not say aloud, so instead she said "No it's just I wanted to have fun with my friends, not worry about some revenge plan". "Don't worry, you'll have time to do both" Joy replied as she turned around and continued walking.

 _Why does the world hate me_ Mara thought to herself, she soon ran after Joy to catch up.

Meanwhile…

"So what have you got planned for me" Nina asked as she and Fabian walked hand in hand out of the school. "You'll see" Fabian said "Just follow me", "Shouldn't we take our bags back to the house and get changed" Nina said."Just trust me" Fabian replied "Ok" Nina said.

They soon arrived at a theatre, "Here we are and we are going to see your favourite play. Cinderella" Fabian said "Oh Fabian, yo remembered, even though I told you 3 years ago' Nina jumped on Fabian and kissed him, it was short but meaningful.

"Come on, we don't want to miss it" she said and she dragged him into the theatre.

* * *

"Okay Mara we need to get started on this song for the competition" Joy said grabbing Mara's guitar and handing it to her "But the competition is months away" Mara said confused. "Well it's best to get started early" Joy replied "Now how do you write a song?"

"Well first we write down some feelings and thoughts about what we are writing, so how did it feel when Jerome hurt you?" Mara asked, "Well I felt sad but angry at the same and I felt frustration and all those promises he had made me they were all lies" Joy said, feeling happy that she got that of her chest. Mara had written down some notes about how she felt and what Joy had said she felt.

"Now let's turn this into a song" Mara said. It took them at least an hour and a half, but eventually they did it "Okay let's test this baby out" Mara said. She picked up her guitar and strummed the first note and they began.

 _Joy_

 _All those promises you made me_

 _Don't deny it,_

 _You just played me_

 _Like a piece in your sick game_

 _Mara_

 _I thought I mattered to you_

 _Come on,_

 _What did I do_

 _To deserve to be treated like that_

 _Joy_

 _Did you ever think about my feelings_

 _A broken heart needs some healing_

 _Mara_

 _From the the things,_

 _That you have done to me_

 _Both_

 _[Pre-Chorus]_

 _Now come on did you ever even love me_

 _Or did it just bring you pure glee,_

 _to see my heart shattered on the floor_

 _Both_

 _[Chorus]_

 _Lying and Cheating is what you do best_

 _You ain't fooling no one,_

 _Give it a rest_

 _You broke both our hearts,_

 _now we break yours_

 _And leave your love melted,_

 _melted to the core._

Mara finished strumming the last note, they both high fived. "That was great" Joy said "This will definitely get Jerome good". They spent the rest of the night practising.

* * *

 **Well guys, I'm guessing none of you have ever heard that song before and that's because I wrote it. I know it's not Taylor Swift worthy, but I think it was pretty good for a first time. I was searching and searching for a song and I just couldn't find one, so I just wrote one down. PM or Review to tell me what you think of the chapter and song. Bye, Kisses**


	16. Chapter 16: Skating and Lying

**Hey guys, so first I am just going to answer some of your reviews**

 **Jasmine: It's great to know that you love my fic, thanks for the support.**

 **houseofanbisfan2: Thanks and don't worry I will try to update regularly.**

 **Guest: 150 new emojis that's so cool, I still haven't got the update yet.**

 **ave: Don't worry I will update.**

 **Ok here is the chapter.**

* * *

Today was Saturday the day when everyone was going to the ice skating rink. Mara stood in front of the mirror, examining her outfit. She was wearing a maroon circle skirt with black stockings she also had on her favourite white knitted sweater with a maroon scarf and some boots that she would have to take off to put her skates on.

Her hair had been put into a side french braid by Joy and she just had a maroon beanie over the top. She had barely got any sleep the night before because she was too busy worrying about Jerome, _and_ about Joy's revenge plan.

She heard Joy calling for her saying that the bus was ready to to take the seniors to the rink. She quickly grabbed her jacket and left the room and ran down the stairs. When she got there Joy dragged her to the rest of the residents "Come on" Joy said. Trudy started going through all the rules, I was looking around when she saw that Jerome was just behind her to her right and he was staring at her with loving eyes.

Jerome quickly noticed that Mara had caught him, so he looked away and blushed profusely. Mara looked down and bit her lip, she couldn't help but smile like an idiot. Suddenly Joy popped up in her head and her smile faded, she couldn't betray her best friend.

She didn't realise that Trudy had finished going through the rules, because she was so deep in thought. Eventually Joy had to snap her out of it "Mara come on let's go". They got onto the bus, Nina and Fabian sitting together, Patricia and Eddie sitting together, Mara and Joy sitting together, Alfie,Willow and Jerome sat at the back and KT sitting all alone in her own seat. A few students from the other houses were on the same bus.

When they finally arrived, the students hopped off the bus and went inside. They were the last of the buses to arrive, so they all lined up to collect their skates. All of the skates were new, white and shiny, soon everyone got theirs and they went to sit down and put them on.

Jerome was the first to put his on, so he was ready to walk out there. Jerome had always been good at skating, it just came natural to him so he had no trouble getting onto the rink.

For Mara it was a different story, again skating went onto the very long list of physical things she couldn't do. She slowly walked over to the edge, not once letting go of the wall, she soon had to let go of the wall so she could get onto the ice.

She took a few steps and relaxed a little, but on her 5th step she slipped and started to fall, she closed her eyes and braced for impact, but instead of slamming her face into the ice, she felt a strong pair of arms catch her.

She slowly looked up and saw those beautiful piercing blue eyes that she loved, "Hi" she squeaked out, "You never were the best at skating, I remember our third date" he replies. She starts to remember that day, she and Jerome had only been going out for 3 weeks at the time.

For what feels like forever they just stare at each other, when they hear someone behind them say "Looking cozy there" They both turn their heads and see Joy standing there with her arms crossed. Mara quickly pushed Jerome of her, but then quickly grabbed him again when she lost her balance again, "Hey Joy, don't get any ideas, I just fell and Jerome caught me. Well thanks Jerome bye" she hobbled over to Joy.

"What was _that_ " Joy said, with slight betrayal in her eyes. Mara had to think of something fast, she hated lying to her best friend, but it would hurt Joy more if she knew the truth. "Duh, it's part of the plan, if I make it look like I'm interested in him and then go make him jealous by being with Oliver, it will hurt him more" she lied through her teeth.

"Wow, you are good" Joy said sounding impressed, Mara faked a smile and when Joy wasn't looking, she looked over her shoulder and saw Jerome sitting on his own, obviously bored because he has no one to skate with, because Alfie is skating with Willow. Mara sighed, she didn't want to go skating with Joy or Oliver, she wanted to go skating with Jerome.

Suddenly her phone beeped, it was Oliver, apparently he was sick so he couldn't make it. Mara felt a small bit of the weight in her chest lift.

* * *

"This is so much fun" said Nina as Fabian spun her around, "I know" he replied. Fabian turned and saw Jerome sitting there on his own "Poor Jerome" Fabian said, Nina looked to where Fabian was looking. "Poor Jerome, what about poor _Joy and Mara_ " Nina said, not really caring about Jerome because of what he did.

"Well it's not his fault, you can't help who you fall for, and for him he was unlucky because he fell for the girl he took for granted" Fabian replied "Look I'm gonna go get Alfie to cheer him up, and if you truly love me you will take care of Willow while I'm with Alfie" Fabian begged.

Nina was reluctant at first, but one look into Fabians gorgeous pleading eyes, she agreed.

Fabian and Nina skated over to Willow and Alfie who were sat at one of the booths having a competition of who could fit the most pizza in their mouths.

"Alfie can I talk to you" Fabian said to Alfie over the wall between the booth and the rink, "I wam kindwa busa rat no" Alfie said through the pizza in his mouth. "It's kind of important" Fabian said looking at him seriously, Alfie chewed everything up quickly, Fabian had never seen such speed. "Willow do you mind?" Alfie asked his girlfriend, "Not at all" Willow replied, "Ok come on Fabian"

Fabian skated over to the the small gate where you step into the rink, while Nina and Willow went to see Mara and Joy. "So what is it?" Alfie asked, Fabian pointed over to where Jerome sat all mopey, Alfie then realised why Fabian needed him. "I'm gonna go over and cheer him up" Alfie said, "Thanks for letting me know" and Alfie walked off.

Alfie walked and sat on the other side of the booth to face Jerome, "Ok what's wrong, you usually love skating" he said. "Oh you know ex-girlfriends and mixed signals" Jerome sighed, "Look forget about all that, let's go have some fun" Alfie said standing up. "What about Willow?" Jerome said, "It's okay, she is hanging with the other girls" he replied.

"Okay what's the harm in having some fun" so he and Alfie went to go do some mischief.

* * *

 **Okay guys there you are let me know what you think. Also If you have any ideas let me know now. Bye, Kisses**


	17. Authors Note

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a while but my story hasn't getting a lot of support and so I have been having no motivation do write. So to solve this problem I am not updating until I get 30 reviews. It doesn't have to be a good review, it could be one with constructive criticism, what ever it is as long as its a review. So hopefully if this happens you will get your new chapter. Bye, Kisses.**


	18. Chapter 17: Tutors and Food fights

**Hey guys, so I got 30 thirty reviews thank you. So first a shout out to emwood go check her out and her story 'Anubis Reunion'. Here is the chapter you guys have been waiting for**

* * *

"Mara I need your help to organize the end of term dance" Joy asked her friend as they sat in science, "Yeah sure, so is it going to have a theme?" Mara asked. "Actually yeah I was thinking 'Midnight in Paris'" replied Joy. "That's actually a really great idea"

So they started discussing decorations and dresses before they were interrupted by Mr. Sweet starting the lesson. "So class, first I am going to handback that assignment you gave me a couple of weeks ago" he said as he started handing out the papers. He first went to Mara "Good job Mara A+" said, "Alfie C+, not bad" "Not bad Joy".

He eventually had handed out all the marks except one, he slowly moved to Jerome's desk "Jerome Clarke, F. Seriously Jerome I expected better from you, see me after class in my office" Mr. Sweet said "You too Mara" Mara was confused what had she done wrong, she had got perfect marks throughout the whole year.

After the lesson was finished Mara and Jerome walked to Sweeties office, Mara knocked on the door "Come in" they heard so they opened the door. "Ah Jerome and Mara please sit down" Mr. Sweet motioned for them to take a seat. "So I called you both here, to discuss the fact that Mr. Clarke's grades have been dropping" Mr. Sweet announced.

"But sir, if that's the case then why am I here" Mara asked more confused than ever, "Well Miss Jaffray we will get to that in a minute" he turned to Jerome "Now over the past month your grades have been slipping in all subjects, why is that?"

"We aren't all perfect" Jerome replied, "That is true but we can always improve, so to help you Miss Jaffray will now be tutoring you" Mr Sweet announced. "What?" Jerome yelled the reason his grades were decreasing was because he was always too busy thinking of Mara to study. "Look! I know you two don't have the best history together but Mara will be a big help too you" he stood up "Now both of you may leave, I am not discussing it anymore"

They walked out of the room "Well I guess we should start tonight" Mara said "I'll come by your room around 6 o'clock" and with that Mara walked off with Jerome staring at her retreating figure. He was dreading tonight.

* * *

It was already five to six and Mara was really nervous, it was hard enough trying to get over Jerome while not being near him, now this would be a whole other story. She walked down the stairs wearing some jeans and a purple long sleeved T-shirt. She knocked on Jerome and Alfie's door, the door opened and she stepped inside.

"Okay let's get started" Mara said "What subject do you want to first?" she asked, "Um science I guess" Jerome replied sitting down on his bed, Mara sat down next to him. They worked on science for about an hour before Jerome started getting bored, "Can we take a break I'm starving" he moaned. "Not until we finish these formulas" Mara replied, "Come on" "No".

Jerome had to call for desperate measures so he stood up and flung Mara over his shoulders, "Put me down" Mara yelled. "Nope" Jerome replied as he headed for the kitchen, "Jerome Leslie Clarke if you do not put me down right now I'll… I'll… I'll… I don't know yet but it will be bad" Mara stuttered, Jerome chuckled at Mara's attempt to be threatening.

"Please Jerome" Mara said in her graceful angel like voice that Jerome could not resist "Ok fine" he said. He took Mara of his shoulder, "Well since we're here I guess we can get something to eat" Mara said, going to the fridge "What do you want?" she asked. "Oh I know just the thing, the famous "Clarke ice-cream sundae' Jerome replied "You realize it's a Monday right" Mara said. "All the more reason to make it" he replied with smirk.

He got all the ingredients out and started to make it, he saw Mara watching intently. He suddenly got an idea, he grabbed the can of whipped cream and squirted some on Mara's nose. "What was that for" she squealed "Fun" he replied, "Oh it's on" she replied.

She grabbed the chocolate sauce and squirted it in his hair, soon there were sprinkles, chocolate, Ice-cream flying everywhere. Mara was about to squish some ice cream in Jerome's hair when she slipped and went flying down. But before she could reach the floor Jerome caught her, she slowly lifted her head. They were only centimeters apart, they started to lean in. Their lips were only inches apart when...

* * *

 **I know I'm evil, who knows what will happen next. Well I do I mean I am the writer. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter. Bye, Kisses.**


	19. Chapter 18: It never happened Okay?

**Hey guys, so to make up for my absence I am posting another chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed (GMWfan23 (especially you, I am so sorry for not writing, you are one of my favourite reviewers), emwood, Saffy, Jasmine) it really means alot to me. Now on with the story.**

* * *

 _They were only centimeters apart, they started to lean in. Their lips were only inches apart when..._

* * *

Mara quickly pulled away "You know what, I think that's enough tutoring for night. Same time tomorrow cool" she said as she quickly hurrying out of the room completely forgetting about the mess. Jerome still stood there trying to process what just happened.

Little did they know but someone saw the whole thing, and that person was sensing a very strong love aura coming from both of them. Willow ran past Jerome so she could speak to Mara. When she got to Mara's room it was locked, "Mara can you please let me in" Willow asked, Mara slowly got up from her bed, pretending like nothing happened and opened the door. _I mean it's not like she saw it or anything_ Mara said to herself.

"So Mara" Willow said sitting down "What was all that about down stairs", "What are you talking about" Mara said worried that Willow had seen what happened. "Mara I know when someone is in love, and it's clearly you." Willow replied, smiling.

Suddenly Mara did something very unexpected, she put her head in her lap and cried, "Oh no Mara you're crying, why are you crying, now I am sad" Willow babbled, "I'm a terrible friend" Mara sniffed, "What? how are you a terrible friend" Nina asked confused. "I'm in love with my best friends ex-boyfriend".

"Hey, it's ok, you actually have the right to like Jerome" Willow said, "What do you mean". "Well you did go out with him, he cheated on you, so you had to end the relationship. That doesn't mean that you didn't stop loving him. Joy started going out with him after you started loving him." Nina replied as if it was obvious.

"Right. But that doesn't help my main problem. I mean I've tried to stop loving him but I just can't. And I can't be with him it would break Joy's heart" Mara said.

Then Willow said something very un-Willow like "Like she broke yours"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jerome was downstairs cleaning up the mess that he and Mara had made. A million thoughts were running through his head, he was as confused as ever. He was so close to kissing Mara, but she had run away from him. _Why are you so surprised, you've hurt her before, and now she wants nothing to do with you_ he said to himself.

He then heard someone come through the door, it turned out to be Joy, just the person he really didn't want to see. "Woah, what exploded in here?" she asked, ' _My heart'_ he thought, but didn't dare say aloud. "Me and Alfie just had food fight" he lied, "Oh, okay" Joy walked past Jerome, and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "Well night Jerome" she smiled at him and walked away. "Night" he replied, and continued cleaning.

* * *

Nina and Fabian were sitting outside on a blanket having a picnic, Fabian turned to face Nina, "You look beautiful tonight" he told her, Nina blushed. "You know Fabian, you've changed alot since I was gone" she told him, "How so?" he asked.

"Well when I first met you, you were Stutter Rutter, you would blush and you were shy and quiet. But now you are the 18 year old, confident, no more stutter rutter Fabian" she replied "Which don't get me wrong, I love. But sometimes I feel like I can physically see the year I was away".

"Nina let's just put all of that behind us okay. I love you. I never stopped, and I never will" Fabian brushed his slightly cracked lips across her soft pink ones. "You only went away to protect us, and as soon a you found a loophole you came straight back. I don't know about you but to me that means something. Everyone in Anubis loves you, even Joy. And even if they didn't I would." He kissed the top of her head. "You are mine and I am yours, that's all that matters"

Nina threw herself at him, and hugged him so tightly, she didn't need to have a full make-out session to show him how much she loved him. A simple hug explained their relationship completely. Simple yet Passionate.

"I love you so much"

* * *

"I love you" Eddie said to his girlfriend, as they laid on his bed, because Fabian was out with Nina. Patricia rolled her eyes "You're such a sap" but then a second later she added "I love you too", Eddie chuckled. "You know just how to make a boy feel wanted", Patricia glared playfully at him, Eddie just laughed and kissed her.

"Ahh you just made me remember the time you told Joy you liked me, and then after you didn't admit it." Eddie said, smirking. "Shut up" Patricia said glaring and blushing at the same time, "You're the one who was basically begging for me to go out with you".

Eddie stuck his tongue at her, "Oh and remember that time I took you on that trust exercise" "Yeah…" Eddie replied not liking where this was going. "Well I actually took you through the tunnels so you could help with one of the tasks. And let's just say all of Sibuna heard you confess your feelings for me" Patricia

Eddie was shocked, "That was payback" she laughed, "Wait so you're saying that Fabian, Nina, Amber and Alfie heard what I said to you", "Yep". "But it was sweet" Patricia kissed him, "It was, wasn't it" Eddie said looking proud of himself. Patricia swatted him on the chest, "Okay, now you are just being cocky". Eddie laughed, "Only for you, Yacker"

* * *

Mara was woken up by her alarm and she was very tired as she didn't get a lot of sleep. She couldn't stop thinking about her almost kiss with Jerome and what Willow had said. She got up and went to have a shower. She let all her thoughts wash away with the water, as she washed her hair with her frangipani shampoo that Jerome had said he had loved. Back when they were a couple.

Mara got out of the shower and got dressed, she walked back into her room and saw that Patricia and Nina were still asleep, It was only 6:30. She shook her head, then grabbed her bag and walked downstairs. When she got there, she saw that Jerome was there which was strange because it was very early. She walked to her seat, not daring to look at him. They sat there for awhile in silence.

Finally Jerome decided to break it, "Look Mara about last night-" but he was cut off by Mara, "What about last night?" she asked pretending she didn't know. "You know the almost kiss" Jerome replied, "What almost kiss, that never happened. And let's keep it that way. Okay?" she looked at him directly in the eyes. "Okay"

Just at that moment the others came in to have breakfast, "Morning Mara" Willow said sitting next to her. "Hey Willow" Mara replied, "Did you think about what I said last night?" Willow asked, "Yeah, I did and I have decided that I am not going to be with Jerome. It will hurt Joy too much. She went through a lot when she was with Fabian and I don't want to hurt her even more. Even if that means giving up my happiness" Mara replied.

"You're a very selfless person, Mara. I admire you" Willow said, "Yeah well I know, what it will feel like if I be with Jerome". Mara then picked up her bag and walked out the door. What she said was easier said than done.

* * *

 **So did you like the chapter?. Anyway review what you think. I do really hope I will update this, but I don't know about future me. Bye, Kisses.**


	20. UPDATE FROM THE AUTHOR!

Hey my beautiful readers, long time no see. Sorry for not updating in ages, I'm kind of ashamed to admit it, but I kinda gave up on this story. But don't worry, especially to those people who reviewed telling me to update, that's what you are getting (sort of...) I have decided to re-write the story. I have improved in my writing so much in 2016 and I no longer want to be embarrassed by this story and my terrible grammar, punctuation and the writing itself. So I want to use my new skills and make this story so much better. A few things though; First up, if I do re-write this story, I will be giving the other couples more prominent plots. I find this story messy with the main plot being Jara and then every now and then I throw in some peddie or Fabina moment. Second, this probably means a name change and a description change, most of the story will stay the same there will just be some small and major , I don't know when I will be posting the new and improved chapters, so keep a look out for my updates. Fourth, thank you to all my readers, to the ones who have read my story from the start and to the ones who just started reading my story yesterday. I wouldn't be where I am today without all the support you guys have given me. I love you all 3 Bye, kisses.


	21. ANOTHER IMPORTANT UPDATE! PLEASE READ

UPDATE!

In the process of re-writing House of Relationships, I may have had a burst of inspiration. This story is going to change a lot (Most of the Jara plot line will stay the same). There _will_ be a new mystery (it won't be the whole story though). Also some people will be coming back who didn't come back in this un touched version of the story. There will be a few other minor changes. I'm sorry if this upsets anyone reading this, it's just I feel like if I stuck to the original story line I wouldn't be motivated to write the story. I'm really excited for all of you to read the new story and I hope you will enjoy it as much I as am expecting to enjoy writing it. It will be posted as a new story, so if you want to know when I put out the first chapter you will have to follow me. Once again, I'm sorry if anyone is unhappy with this news. Bye, Kisses.

P.S Review and tell what you guys think might happen in this new version of the story, I'm going to give you three clues as to some things that might happen.

1\. Soulmates

2\. Love Triangle

3\. Hathor


End file.
